Legendary - Les One shot
by KaraKoffee
Summary: Recueille de One Shot sur Legendary (Garanti sans Spoil!)
1. Fireflies

_Fireflies_

Shaymin regarda la centaine de lucioles virevoltant autour du lac. Ces grand yeux rose s'émerveillaient de ce spectacle, semblable à des étoiles dansantes au rythme du chant des grillons. Ce qu'il aurait aimé en toucher une, mais elle semblait inaccessible, comme ces siècles passer qui lui aurait permis de grandir. Pourtant il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux que les années de l'enfance ? Il avait la chance de rester un éternel enfant, et cela lui convenait au plus profond de son cœur de pétales. Une petite fleur naquit dans ces cheveux verts, alors qu'au creux de ces yeux dansait les lueurs des milliers de lucioles.

 **"Comme c'est joli !"** S'exclama Victini assis à côté de lui, les yeux pétillants.

Le hérisson des fleurs eue un sourire en regardant le visage émerveiller de son ami. Si seulement cet instant durait éternellement. Loin de la guerre, de Giratina… Si seulement il pouvait ignorer le sort qu'ils risquaient tous de subir, de ces humains qui désiraient tant les capturer. Victini semblait avoir cet étrange pouvoir d'ignoré la peur et le désespoir qui les entourait. Cela était à la fois reposant et revigorant. Jamais Shaymin ne se serait passé de la présence du Lutin des Fêtes. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant d'écouter la paix qui l'entourait, comme la dernière chanson qu'il entendrait, avant la guerre.

Les lucioles s'évanouir de nouveau, les rayons du soleil crachant leur couleur orangé sur la forêt. Et Shaymin ria.

 **...**


	2. Un verre de Saké

**_Temaury d'Obsilambre: Merci merci beaucoup! \\(^o^)/ C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou les deux p'tits x') (Tu as un bon flaire!)_**

 _ **/!\ Ce OS, fait mention d'Alcool, de Suicide et autre joyeuseté. Ne pas lire si vous êtes triste x')**_

* * *

 _ **Un verre de Saké**_

Une main blanche chercha le verre d'alcool, maladroite. Elle laissa tomber quelque verre sur son passage, avant d'enfin trouver le si précieux liquide qui lui faisait oublier la souffrance qui figeait son cœur en une pierre plus froide encore que les hivers ravageant Sinnoh. Saisissant le verre, il l'approcha une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres tremblante, bleuis à force d'être mordue. De longue larme rougissait ces joues, tordait son visage autrefois dépeint en des tapisseries somptueuses. Mourir. Oh, oui, l'envie de mourir. Cette envie si propre à l'humain. Il avait fini par l'acquérir à son tour. Assez étrange. En tant que dieu fondateur, il aurait dû être comme sur les grandiose vitraux de ces cadets. Froid. Puissant. Juste…. Il n'avait rien de tout ça.

Sa plus puissante arme n'était qu'un violon au fils fait entièrement d'or. Si seulement il avait eu le droit de disparaître. Si seulement on lui avait donner une chance d'être heureux en ces terres désolé. On lui avait donner des fils qui on finit par disparaître. On lui avait donné un frère, encore moins émotif que le serrait une statue, et juste des fidèles pour le prier de temps en temps. Il poussa un soupir. Ho-Oh prit un nouveau verre. Peut-être que ce noyer dans l'alcool l'aiderait à oublier que sa souffrance durerait à jamais ?

…


	3. Case 1 - Porte Bonheur

_**Tintanin niiin!**_

 _ **Voici le premier Drabble de L'avant sur Legendary! Désolé de mon absence assez... soudaine, mais je devait bosser sur tout les drabble pour le calendrier de l'avant de Legendary x'). Maintenant qu'ils sont tous terminer, je vais pouvoir enfin bosser sur le Chapitre 6 de Legendary, et j'espère qu'ils vous conviendra ;).**_

 _ **Donc, chaque jour ( à 6h... Non pas aujourd'hui je viens tout juste de tout finir XD), il y aura un nouveau drabble de Legendary, à la base de mots généré aléatoirement. (Sauf le premier, j'était inspiré disons) et normalement les chapitre de Legendary en plus ^^. Je ne répondrait pas au review pour les textes de l'avant, par raison de... disons c'est plus pratique XD. Donc je vous remercie à l'avance pour avoir laisser des review! \o/**_

 _ **Sur ceux...**_

 _ **Petite précision: La qualité d'écriture et d'orthographe sera moins haute que dans la fic principale. J'écris ce dont j'ai envie, sans vraiment faire attention et mon bêta lecteur est en panne XD. J'espère que ça sera quand même sympa à lire! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Porte Bonheur**_

 **\- Suicune attend moi !**

Le premier jour de décembre c'était apposé sur l'étendue de Johto, emportant avec lui, une multitude de flocon cristallin. La neige c'était donc saupoudré sur les toits si atypiques de la région, et cela avait éveiller, chez les enfants et les pokémon, une étincelle au fond de leur yeux brillant. On raclait le sol en espérant rassembler assez de neige pour en faire une balle glacée à lancer sur le gilet de ses amis, on achetait des chocolats chauds au marcher, et on dansait dans les rue de Rosalia, à la gloire du Léopard Dansant. Ce même léopard dépeint sur les habits des quelques danseuses de spectacle qui rythmait les musiques endiabler et si peu traditionnel, plus proche des guitare venue d'Unys que des Violon de Johto. Et parmi cette foule de monde qui criait la gloire de Suicune, il y avait Artikodin qui tentait désespérément de rattraper son désormais maris.

Il semblait presque le fuir ! Et l'oiseau des contré arctique avait du mal à suivre les pas rapide et dansant de Suicune qui, attrapait le bras d'une jeune femme pour la faire tourner quelques secondes, mettre des paillette dans ces yeux triste, avant que son attention en soit de nouveau attiré par autre chose. Le jeune légendaire adorait cette fête. D'autant plus que son récent mariage n'aidait pas à le calmer.

Artikodin se fiait alors au doux tintement du grelot d'argent pendant à son cou, essayant de le retrouver dans cette foule tortillant de mortelle. Il le retrouva devant un stand, des étoiles constellant ces grands yeux d'un bleu glacé tant il était émerveillé parce qu'il voyait. En levant la tête, le prince déchu remarqua, avec une certaine lassitude, un grigri porte bonheur, représentant sa forme Pokémon et celle de Suicune se courir après.

 **\- Regarde comme il est beau !** S'exclama Suicune retrouvant alors sa voix d'enfant **. Même les mortels sont au courant ! La nouvelle arrive vite !**

 **\- Allons Suicune…** Murmura l'oiseau en posant sa main ganter sur la chevelure désormais en désordre de son mari, **Les mortels nous associe depuis notre incarnation…**

 **\- Je me fiche de cela !** S'exclama le félin **, Peu importe que le temps des écris sur les ouvrage en papier craquant soit finis. J'aimerais m'y retrouver encore, à cette époque, où tu te croyais puissant. Cette époque où Entei et Raikou ne savait pas que je courrais dans tout Kanto à ta recherche. Laisse-moi y repenser juste une fois.**

Un rire clair s'échappa de la gorge de l'oiseau.

 **\- C'est pas drôle Artikodin !** Ce plaignit Suicune avec une fausse naïveté

 **\- Ça va, je vais l'acheter ce grigri si ça te fait plaisir.** Fit l'oiseau en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Suicune.

 **\- Oh mais il s'achète pas, il se gagne**. Rectifia le Léopard avec un clin d'œil **, Au tir aux pigeon.**

C'est lorsqu'Artikodin vue que les pigeons étaient des versions de lui-même en bois qu'il quitta la fête en marmonnant.


	4. Case 2 - Une vie rugueuse

_**Une vie rugueuse**_

 _[Mots générés : Vivre – Rugueux]_

Raikou ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il c'était mis à feuilleté un dictionnaire. Peu être à cause de ce stupide Sulfura, qui lui avait demander ce que voulait dire un mot compliquer, ou alors peu être ce… ce maudit Electhor qui lui avait dit sur un ton cynique qu'il n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir un dictionnaire.  
Peu lui important désormais. Le félin si peu instruit d'ordinaire, se retrouvait à retenir des rires en découvrant des mots stupides, ou en voyant les illustrations très imaginer pour certains mots. Il découvrait le sens de mot qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire, et se désespérait de la longueur assommante de la définition pour le simple mot « à ». Ces humains qui font des encyclopédies sur des lettres… Il ne les comprendrait jamais vraiment.

Un peu ennuyer tout à coup, Raikou décida de ce prêté un jeu qu'il venait tout juste d'imaginer. Ouvrir l'énorme livre à une page au hasard, et de choisir un mot parmi la multitude proposer sur le papier fin. Il s'exécuta et tomba sur la lettre R. Tien, assez drôle. C'était son initiale. Il chercha alors les mots… Rien de bien intéressant avant de tomber sur le mots étrange et assez brute : Rugueux.  
Comment était-ce censé se lire ça ? Il leva un sourcil, se creusant la tête pour retrouvé au fond de sa mémoire le sens de ce mots barbare.  
Puis il réalisa qu'il tenait un livre qui avait la réponse à sa place et ce mis à lire activement.

 _"Dont la surface présente des aspérités, des irrégularités et qui est rude au toucher"_

Très bien ! Il y avait la moitié des mots dont il devinait à peine le sens, mais au moins, il avait à peu près compris… Puis il regarda ses doigts, sans trop savoir réellement pourquoi. Ces yeux avaient simplement glissé sur ces doigts. C'étaient des doigts fins, mais qui n'avait rien de la douceur de celle de son cadet. Une peau rude, mais pas aussi résistante que celle de son ainé. Ce mot lui allait plutôt bien finalement…. Irrégulier. Rude. Et le mot compliqué aussi.

Peu être que lui tout entier était Rugueux ? Les mortels ne le voyaient comme rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier un monstre qui viendra les châtier…. On le représentait avec des traits irréguliers, comme si l'électricité parcourait son corps, mais aussi son esprit. Raikou avait l'impression d'avoir gardé cette bestialité profondément humaine qui le dégoutait. Toute sa vie était rude, irrégulière.

Mort une fois, mais ramener à la vie, puis devenue l'esclave d'un prince, avant de réellement mourir pour devenir un dieu… et voir le temps défiler, oubliant même qu'il ne vieillira jamais. Que cette vie qu'il affectionnais tant, cette passion qui l'animait, avait finalement disparut pour faire place à une colère ininterrompue qui le rongeait. Qui semblait agacer chaque être qu'il aimait.

Il referma doucement l'ouvrage. Qu'avait-il perdu… pour devenir ainsi ? Son âme ? Le droit de mourir? Il reposa le dictionnaire. Toute sa vie était rugueuse.


End file.
